The Valley of the Shadow of Death
by Spyridon
Summary: COMPLETE: 3rd in M2M Series: Sulking after the most recent defeat, Rita decides to kill Kim using one of the most watches sports in America. But will someone who has been watching the Rangers be able to interfere in time? Tommy/Kim
1. Kickoff

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! Soul food for authors. Come on, leave one once you're done reading. **

**Spyridon's Note- T****his is an Alternate Universe starting at 'The Day of the Dumpter' where William Cranston wasn't chosen as one of the original five but Rocky DeSantos was chosen instead. There's a reason why and will be explained later on in a story to follow. This takes place right before the Peace Conference. But don't worry, they never leave. Never liked it in the original story line. If you would like to take a glimpse at what will happen, you can read 'What I've Done'. I love reviews. Drop one please!**

**The Valley of the Shadow of Death**

Tommy watched his friends as they entered the Youth Center, heading straight for his table, still not able to believe that he now had friends and a girlfriend. A smile graced his face; the petite gymnast and cheerleader had caught his heart and soul with her affection and passion. The Pink Ranger was a fiercely independent girl who believed in others even when they didn't believe in themselves.

"Hey, Tommy, are you there, bro?" Jason asked as he took a seat next to his buddy.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Watch out, you may burst you brain." Zack joked.

"Leave him alone. He got excellent grades on his report card." Kim defended her boyfriend. "I got a C in Engineering class I signed up for."

"I can understand why. You have to calculate the materials, angles of the building, the pressure on the foundation." Zack shuddered. "Way too much math for me."

"What about you, Rocky?" Jason asked, handing Trini her shake that Ernie had brought over. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, Jason." The big man made his way back to the Juice Bar, already adding up the cost.

"I got straight A's on the card!" Rocky slapped his hand down on the table, not caring that a couple almost spilled. He had finally gotten A's in all of his classes. "I believe you guys owe me twenty dollars each!"

"Come on, Trini. Please tell you got A's in your classes?" Zack asked her, hope dancing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I didn't. I received a B+ in Mr. Gonzalez's class." Trini said, shaking her head.

"Jase?"

"B in Physics."

"Dang. Might as will as get it over with." Zack handed a gleeful Rocky a twenty dollar bill. "Laugh it up while you can."

"Oh, I will. This will go into my account for college." Rocky stuffed the money into his pants. "Yup, I can it now; University of California Angel Grove with it's white walls and red ceilings. Here I come!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Hold your horses, Rocko, we still have to finish our sophomore year and graduate which is in two years."

"So, I'm highly optimistic. I can't help it."

"Yeah you can, kind of like when you decide to stop drinking Jolt Cola when you know what happens when you do." Trini stated, playing with her straw.

"We were lucky that Rita didn't decide to attack during the exams. Imagine what reasons we would have to come up with to explain why we missed them?" An innocent expression came over Zack's face. "'But Mom! It wasn't my fault! Rita decided to attack Downtown Angel Grove and I have to go save the city!'" They all laughed. Their fun was cut short as the communicators designed by Alpha went off.

"Dang, Zack. Do you have to keep jinxing it?" Jason mocked growled as they made their way to the nearest safety zone.

"I'm telling you, she hates me!" Zack said as they were swept up into the teleportation beam.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Alpha tinkered with the consoles, the programs automatically scanning the new monster that was ravaging the area around Skyler Stadium. He was relieved when the Rangers arrived.

"Ai, yi yi yi, Rangers! Die Fencer is currently rampaging through the streets surrounding Skylar stadium!"

"Hell, no! Foot ball season is going to start soon!" Rocky said. "The first game's coming up on the weekend."

"Rocky, I believe the safety of the citizens of Angel Grove are a higher priority than the status of national sports." Zordon interrupted.

"That's a given." Rocky said, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Holding his laugh, Jason looked up at his mentor. "What are Die Fencer's weakness?"

"There is a specific spot behind his neck right underneath the helmet he is wearing. There are other minor weak spots located at his knees. You can hit those to inhibit his movement.. Be warned though, Rangers. He has weapons that seem similar to your footballs but they are highly explosive bombs that are capable of injuring you despite your suits."

"We hear you. Rangers, it's Morphin Time!" Jason called out. "Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Pteradayctal!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Dragon!"

Multicolored lights surrounded the teens as the Power flooded through their bodies, their Ranger uniforms appearing. Jason dressed in red, Trini in yellow, Zack in black, Rocky in blue, Kim in pink, and Tommy in green.

"It's time to kick some monster butt!" They teleported out.

(VvVvVvVvV)


	2. The Fumbling of a Ranger

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! Come on, leave one once you're done reading. **

**The Valley of the Shadow of Death**

Chapter Two- The Fumbling of A Ranger

Two SUVs exploded as two energy footballs hurled into them, igniting the gas within the tanks. People ran screaming away, heading for the monster shelters located around the city. Die Fencer laughed as he stood outside of the stadium in the 'G' lot. "ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL?!" The hideous monster yelled, hurling another football like projectile at a parked security vehicle. It went up in an explosion, causing the windows of a nearby office building to explode inward, sending deadly shards of glass inward.

"You know, the point of throwing a pass is for the receiver to catch it." Turning around, the monster saw the Power Rangers standing before him, ready for some action.

"Oh, I'm scared." Die Fencer signaled the putties to get ready. "But it's not good for the team if your enemies try to pick off your pass." Summoning another missile, Fencer let go. "Hell's Furies!" The Rangers scattered as the missile landed right where they had been standing. Immediately, the putties swarmed on top of them.

Jason and Tommy made their way to the monster as he was about to summon another Hell's Furies. They were shocked when he rushed them. "Quarterback sneak!" Jason yelled out as the monster slammed him in the chest, knocking the air out of him in a whoosh.

"Jase!" Tommy leaned forward, shoulder down and rushed Fencer catching him in the side. The monster flew sideways, landing on the side of an abandoned car. Tommy helped Jason stand up. "Are you alright, bro?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get bruises from that." Jason and Tommy turned to face Fencer.

"I believe that is what they call lay hit." Dencer growled as he climbed back to his feet. He saw the Black Ranger underneath a billboard, too busy in fighting the putties to pay attention to the monster. "I wonder if the Black Ranger is interested in catching a touchdown?" Before any of the Rangers could react, Fencer sent another Hell's Furies toward Zack.

"Zack, duck!" Kim yelled out, struggling with a putty that had its hand around her neck.

Zack instinctively threw himself sideways, the projectile landing at the base of the pole. With a sizzle, the pole melted away, the pole beginning its descent to Earth. Scrambling away as fast as he could, Zack escaped being crushed by the billboard sign. "Hey, I'm not a receiver thank you very much!" He yelled as he summoned his Power Axe.

"Quarterback sneak!" Fencer rushed again, this time aiming for Trini but she was prepared. Crouching, she flipped backward, landing on a raise embankment.

"Somebody has got to do suicides." Trini remarked as Fencer slammed headfirst into the grassy bank.

"Hell's Furies!" Fencer threw a missile at Tommy who was trying to help Kim from the putties that surrounded her. "I'm afraid not, Power Punk!" Lowering its head, Fencer charged Tommy. The Green Ranger sidestepped, summoning his Dragon Dagger and slicing the monster as he moved past. The blade bit deep into the monster's distorted helmet.

"TOMMY!" It was Kim. Turning around, Tommy and the other Rangers could see the Pink Ranger caught between three putties, who were holding her in place. Behind her, they could see the beginning of the portal, the black churning edges swirling like writhing snakes. "Tommy!"

Rita appeared, an evil smile on her face. "There is nothing you can do, Rangers! Your pretty Pink Ranger shall die!" With a flick of her wand, the portal opened completely, the blackness seeming to turn into a deep tunnel. "Throw her in!" The witch screeched.

Without hesitation, the three putties lifted Kim even as she struggled as hard as she could. With a final scream, Kim was thrown in, the blackness reaching for her, wrapping dark tentacles around her petite form. She soon faded from view.

"KIM!" Tommy screamed, forgetting about Fencer for a crucial moment.

With a laugh of hatred, Fencer summoned another Hell's Furies throwing it at the unprotected Green Ranger's back. Tommy fell down, the wound smoking and bleeding profusely. "You have fumbled one of your Rangers, Red Punk. I believe it is end game, Power Brats!" Fencer laughed as he teleported away with Rita and the remaining putties.

"Jase, we need to get Tommy back to the Command Center! He's hurt badly!" Trini yelled as she knelt by her friend's side, checking the wound over.

"Alpha, teleport us back to the Command Center." Jason said into his communicator. In five colored beams, the remaining Rangers left.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Kim groaned as her back ached from where she had landed on it unceremoniously from where the portal had dumped her. "That's going to hurt in the morning." Gingerly picking herself up, she gazed around. The place seemed to be faded; shades of grey and black too dominate in the landscape. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Valley." A broken voice answered her. Spinning around, Kim searched for the source of the voice.

"Anyone there?"

"Yes."

"Show yourself!"

"I'm already in plain sight, you stupid girl." Kim then realized the crow on the branch of a dead tree was looking at her with one eye as the other was missing; the only thing left was an empty eye socket.

"Sorry."

The crow shook its head. "You mortals only concern yourselves with what is already known. I have no idea why your species have lasted this long."

Ignoring the jab, Kim reasked her question. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Valley."

_Okay, but what is the Valley, you idiot bird._ Of course what she really said was "And what is the Valley?"

The crow looked at her. "The Valley of the Shadow of Death, the domain of the God of Death, of he who rides in the dark of night to search for souls that call out to him." The crow tilted its held, the light catching into its socket. "Or watches over those who are sent to him for the Hunt."

"Hunt?" That seriously didn't sound good.

"Where he watches as his pet hunts a chosen prey until it is captured and killed." The crow flapped its wings once. "No one has ever survived the Hunt, no one ever reaching where the Gate of Mists stands as a bridge from here to the mortal realm." The bird crowed as suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of trumpets.

"What's going on?"

"The Hunt; it has begun!" The bird gave one last squawk before flying off.

"I guess I better start moving." Taking one last look around, she made her way toward the forest, knowing it might provide protection. Just as suddenly, a large black shape moved in front of her, sapphire eyes flashing deep within the darkness of the animal.

**You are going the wrong way, young Crane.**

"Did anyone talk to me again?" Kim called out, searching for the crow again.

**I am. **The dark shadow seemed to lighten until turning into a misty timber wolf with a blue tinge of light surrounding it. **I am here to help you. I am a friend of all Warriors who walk the path of Light. The way you are heading is the way to the Swamps of Doubt. Head to your left for that is the path toward the Gates of Mist and ultimately the Falcon. **The Wolf threw it head to her left, motioning toward the mountains that were shrouded in mists and clouds, a dark grey shape looming on the horizon. From what she could see, a giant forest, a river, and rocky cliffs stood in her way. But that wasn't going to stop her.

**Are you speaking to me in my mind? **

**Yes. **

**Oh. Who do you mean by the Falcon? **

**Your mate, Thomas Oliver, the Green Morphin Ranger. **The Wolf sounded like he was stating the obvious.

**You seem to know a lot about us. I'm afraid I don't know anything about you though. **

**Do not worry about that. What you rather should worry about is reaching the Gates of Mists. If you tend to keep on chatting, we shall never reach them. **

**Are you real? **

The Wolf seemed to chuckle.** I am a real individual but at the moment I am speaking to you from afar. In fact, you rather summoned me. I am far away at the moment but I have begun making my way toward you. **

**I did. I don't remember doing it. **

**That's because it was a calling of the unconsciousness. Something that is common in Ninjetti. **

**Ninjetti? **

Before the Wolf could speak any further, its head turned, the sapphire eyes gazing deep into the forest, ears flicked forward. **They are coming. You must hurry. **The Wolf began to fade.

**Hey, what's your name? I can't call you Wolf the whole time can I? **

**You may call me Araya. Keep strong, young one.** The Wolf faded from sight.

With a crazy shake of her head, Kim started her way to the Gates of Mist.

(VvVvVvVvV)

**Spyridon- Well, this is Chap Two of VSD. As it's sunday, good luck to all NFL teams. As a note, this isn't going to be last of Die Fencer. If you are curious to where I got his name, it's derived from Defense. Wierd name as the monster is a hideous version of a quarterback. Next chap, we'll see what's going on with Tommy. **


	3. Coaches' Pep Talk and Advice

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! Come on, leave one once you're done reading. **

**The Valley of the Shadow of Death**

Chapter Three- Coaches' Pep Talk and Advice 

The assembled Rangers stood quietly before the dark inter-dimensional tube as Zordon and Alpha Five checked over Tommy for any signs of magical spells or charms. Jason could still see when Tommy's face had turned into an expression of horror as Kim disappeared in the portal created by Rita and when it changed to pain as Fencer's blast had slammed into him. He only hoped they got back Kim and Tommy without any injury.

"Rangers." Zordon's tube lit up as their mentor arrived, Alpha hurrying from the medical bay.

"How's Tommy? Is he going to be alright?" The questions were pouring out of their mouths before the old mage could talk further.

"Yes, physically he will be alright." Zordon paused before continuing. "However, the one thing that is causing me and Alpha concern is the state of his mind. Normally, one would be in a state of unconsciousness or in a state of sleep. There is sign of neither."

"So, if he's not sleeping or unconscious, what's he doing?" Zack asked.

"At the moment, I believe he is in what you would call a meditative state. The closest reason I can come up with his state is that he has somehow connected himself with the Falcon Spirit of the Ninjetti."

"What is the Ninjetti? Sounds like a Ninja to me." Rocky slightly joked.

"You are correct, Rocky. The ancient marital arts form of Ninjitsu is in fact a variation of the Ninjetti martial arts, though the Ninjetti are a more warrior-like protector. They are from the planet Phaedos which is located universally close to Earth. The ancient Empire of the Ninjetti once used to span across the galaxy, a force of good that villains feared above all."

"I have feeling something happened to them."

"Yes. There was a galactic war that had spanned from this galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. Invaders from the Andromeda Galaxy decided to extend their empire into the Milky Way. The Master Warriors decided that they could not afford those invaders here, so the War of Rainier began with the Ninjetti leading the operations. For over a thousand years, they fought, battles won, planets lost, civilizations utterly destroyed, never to be seen again. Soon, there were only two planets left that were once homes to the Ninjetti; Rainier and Phaedos. The last of the Master Warriors decided it was time to end the battle. The last was fought on Rainier; the WarLord of the Fathi was killed by Dulcea, the current Master Warrior of Phaedos. During the battle, Rainier was laid to waste. No one has ever returned there along with the other abandoned Ninjetti planets."

"What is the Falcon Spirit?" Trini asked, curious to know more about the Ninjetti.

"The basis for the Ninjetti art form is the Spirits of the Animals, of every single who have lived on Earth. In the legends, the ancient Masters visited ancient Earth, where they met the then existing animals of Earth. As the species evolved, grew, and died, so did the Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti. The Falcon Spirit is one of the many Ninjetti Animal Spirits. They are also through which the Great Power flows."

"Does the Great Power resemble the Morphin Powers?"

"The Morphin Powers are derived from the Great Power and are based on the ancient powers of the Dinosaurs."

"And how do we get Tommy out of the meditative sleep?" Trini asked.

"I am afraid that is up to him." Zordon said, a grim expression his face. "It will be a while at least when he decides to wake up." The Rangers nodded.

(VvVvVvVvV)

He was in what looked like the Great Plains. Sweeping lands ran away from him, stretching away into the horizon. Here and there, he could see herds of buffalo and horses. Above him, the moon sat; a couple of flashes the only signs of meteors.

**Where the hell am I? **Tommy asked himself as he started to walk toward the horizon.

**You are here nor there. **The Green Morphin Rangers dropped into a crouch. **Don't worry, Falcon. I am not here to hurt you. **

**Who the hell are you? **

**I am Araya. I am a friend of all Rangers. **A great black Timber Wolf appeared, a hue of bright blue on his fur, sparkling sapphire eyes staring right back him. **You are not supposed to be here. You are needed back with your friends and loved ones. **

**Where am I? **

**That is difficult to explain. Your mate, the young Crane is in what we call the Valley of the Shadow of Death, taken directly from the mortal realm. At the moment, Death's hounds are hunting her like one would a fox. **

**We have to help her!** Tommy moved forward, not knowing how he would get there. But he had to try.

**I will but not you. You have not been trained to move between spiritual realms. I have already sent her on her way to the Gates of Mists where she will be able to return back to you. But you, you have to go back. **

Tommy looked at the Wolf **I don't know who you are, but I have to help Kim! **

**You will by going back. If you come with me, you only danger yourself, me, and your loved one. And you will leave Earth defenseless. **Araya could see the conflict within Tommy. **You have my word that she will brought back to you. I swear it as a Ranger. **

**Fine. But how do I get out of here? **

**Follow your Spirit. It has been flying overhead for some time now.** The Wolf looked up, Tommy following its gaze. High above them, riding the thermals was a lone falcon, the dark feathers accenting the piercing eyes of the bird. **That is your Spirit, your familiar. Follow him back to your loved ones. **With a sharp cry, the Falcon spiraled down, the great wings folding inward in its descent.

**My hatchling, it is time for you to return back. You must leave this place. **

**Why?** Tommy wanted to know.

**Because when you are here you are at the mercy of the God of Death. He will be able to attack you but you can not attack him. I can not interfere and Araya is watching over the Crane. **

The Wolf's head moved back, ears flickering forward. **Your mate is in danger. I must go. And he is coming here. You MUST leave, Tommy. **The Wolf vanished, leaving a swirl of blue and black.

**You need to follow me. The path back home is not far from here. What ever happens, you must not stray.** The Falcon took off into the air again, the drifts lifting it higher. As the further the graceful; bird flew, the air around Tommy grew colder and colder. A tingling in his neck told him someone was near. Keeping an eye on the bird, Tommy made his way toward the giant rock monolith that stood on the plains, the only high point anywhere on the plains.

Behind him, he could hear barking and the hoof beats of a horse. He didn't dare look back. He continued running, the Falcon flying before him. The air then began to twist and churn. The skies of his mind turned into a dark foreboding room, watching down on the plains of his mind, the monolith still present. He could see a woman on a bed, hugging what looked like a photograph to her chest, tears coursing down her face.

Tommy then realized what he was seeing was his mother; his birth mother. He didn't feel himself as he slowed down, wanting to watch his mother, wanting know why he had been left on the steps of a church at the age of three. Tommy watched as his mother suddenly sat up straight, throwing the photograph at a wall, the glass shattering into thousands of tiny fragments.

**Tommy, you must continue. The God of Death is nearing. He is using your memories to slow you down. You need to move on.** The Falcon swooped down, clipping Tommy on the head with his port wing.

**Oh, sorry. **Taking one last look at the vision, Tommy refocused his gaze on the monolith, setting at a fast clip. The visions continued to change. Scenes from his childhood before he was adopted by the Oliver family flashed; memories from before he met the Rangers, the feelings of loneliness, the imprisonment under Rita; the time underneath Billy's hands when they were all captured. He repressed the shudder that went through him. They hadn't seen the Gray Ranger in over a year. He continued to run.

The monolith was near when the ground beneath his feet seemed to ripple. Tommy was able to stand as the ground shifted. Taking care, he moved forward, one step at a time. Just as he reached the base of the monolith, he heard a long moan on the winds that seemed to have arisen out of no where. He brought his arms to protect his face as the monolith seemed to crack, dust falling from above. Air hissed out as the section of the rock formation moved inward, light filtering through the cracks.

**It is time to go home, young hatchling. **Tommy sensed the Falcon wing up onto the drafts flowing upward. **Good luck.** The light from the monolith encased him. As he left the plains, he caught sight of black robed figure on a dark horse, flames shooting out of the mount's nostrils.

**Kim. **Tommy thought as he felt himself being teleported back.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Kim fought as hard as she could, the overgrown hedge trying to pull her in. The vines were biting deep into her wrists, the thorns slicing her skin. Her feet were sliding against the ground, the mud of the river not providing any grip. Kim gritted her teeth, trying to pull her arms out of the hedge's grip.

"God damn it! Let me go, you overgrown pot of weed!" She was pulled another two feet, the mud thrown up into her face.

There were two bright flashes of black and blue light, the vines of the bush letting go of Kim and curling back into the base of the plant. She glanced up from her position in the mud. Araya was there, the eyes of the Wolf staring into her.

**Are you alright? I am sorry that I did not arrive sooner. Your mate was difficult to persuade. **

**Yeah, that's sounds like Tommy. How is he? **

**He is alright. He tried to come here as it seemed you also called out to him. He somehow bonded with his familiar though not fully. Had he stayed where he was, he would have been killed by the God of Death. But he is safe now. The Falcon told me he has arrived back home. All we need now is for you to go home. **

**It seems there are surprises at every turn. **Kim stood up, trying to brush the mud off her clothing. **I think my clothes are ruined. These stains are never going to come off. **

The Wolf nudged her. **You need to get a move on. I have not arrived yet. **

Suddenly, a dark shape shot out of the trees, aiming straight for Kim. The Pink Ranger dove into the river, the shape barely missing her throat. The cold waters of the river pulled at her, trying to drag her underneath the strong current. She broke the surface, trying to draw enough air into her starving lungs.

**SWIM! SWIM TO THE OTHER SIDE! I will stop them. **The Wolf snarled as the fur on his back of his neck bristled. He snapped at the Hound who was getting up from the mud where it had landed. Kim did as ordered, swimming to the other side of the river as the noises behind her escalated. She could hear the Wolf snarling and growling, jaws snapping shut, thumps of landed hits, and the cries of pain. She pulled herself to her feet, the forest before her. As she disappeared she heard the Hound give one last yell before the cry was cut short.

What she didn't see was the Hound lying on the bank of the river, its throat violently ripped open, the blood pouring from the gaping wound. Or the paw prints that surrounded the prone body as the other two Hounds arrived on the scene.

(VvVvVvVvV)

**Spyridon- Coming in is the third Chap of VSD. As you can see, there was slight mention of Tommy's birth parents. There might be more in this story but I have a plan for it in WAKE, the third story in the series. Poor Kim. She's going to have to go through more crap before this story is over. Also included was a brief history of the Ninjetti, which will be vital in WAKE. A sort of basis, I guess. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	4. Offensive Tactics

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! Soul food for authors. Come on, leave one once you're done reading. **

**The Valley of the Shadow of Death**

Chapter Four- Offensive Tactics

The rock formations bit into her hands as she slid slowly down the slope of the hills, making her way down the cliffs. Once she got home, she was going to take a very LONG bath with some fermented bath salts. A rock underneath her foot gave way, sending her tumbling down the rest of the slope. She landed with a low thump

"Ouch!" Kim sat up, rubbing at her back. "At least, I'm done with the cliffs." She gave a startled yelp when suddenly the entire sky went dark as midnight, a thick fog beginning to appear at her feet. "What the hell?"

Shivers went up her spine as a voice seemed to come out of the darkness. "Darkness falls across these troubled lands for the midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of fresh blood, to terrorize the dying woods. And whosoever shall be found as the sun begins to go down, must stand and face the Hounds of Hell and rot inside their bodies' shell."

Kim twirled around, her hair falling into her eyes. "What the hell?" Before her, sitting on a boulder was a crouched stooped man with bright white hair. The thing that caught her eye was the pallor of his skin. It was pale, the skin taut over the sharp features, eyes sunken in. The bony thin hand reached up, pointing a skeletal finger behind her.

"The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years and grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive, your body will start to shift. For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the Thriller." The old man began to laugh, a deep laugh that reverberated around the canyon she found herself in, the dark shapes of looming dead tress rising through the fog. Kim watched as the man began to turn to dust, the skin curling back on itself, white parched bones revealing themselves. The skeletal man gave one last laugh before completely crumbling into a pile of dust and bones.

"Not good." Kim said, slightly shaken up by the spectacle. Giving one last look at the pile, she walked forward. Her steps were the only sounds besides her shallow breathing, the fog heavy against her skin. "I wish I was back home."

Her foot caught on something, causing her to fall. She put her hands in front of her, trying to break her fall. "Oof!" Grumbling, she took a look at her leg, wanting to see what had caught her foot. The blood seeped from her face. The toes of her right foot were caught in the grinning mouth of a skull; a skull that was looking right back at her with decaying eyes.

She screamed in horror as dirt flew up as a dead hand erupted through the soil, wrapping its dead fingers around her ankle. Instinct and training took over, her foot lashing out to smack the skull where the nose would have been. The fingers around her ankle broke free from the hand, the digits tumbling into the dirt. As quickly as she could, Kim climbed back to her feet. In the fog, she could moving shapes. A hand fell on her shoulder.

She screamed as she reached up, grabbed the hand, and leaning forward, flipping the person over her shoulder. The person landed with a sick thud, the arm ripping from the shoulder. The man looked up at her, letting go a low moan. Kim then realized it was a zombie.

"AHHHH!" Kim let go of the rotting arm, still feeling the soft flesh underneath her fingers. The shapes were moving closer, more visible now. It looked like a scene from a late night horror film. "That's it, I'm outta here!" She was off like a bullet, making sure the mountains where the Gates of Mists was were in front of her. She came upon a river.

"This is not my day." Kim slid down a steep bank, wincing as the cold water of the river sloshed into her sneakers. Taking deep breaths, she waddled through the waist high river. On the opposite bank, she saw what looked like a graveyard, with piles of dirt rising through the ground. "Yup, this is not my day." She pulled herself out of the water, her hands clawing at the mud.

"Get your filthy hands off my clothes! Do you know how much they cost?" Kim yelled as one zombie tried to latch itself on her. She flipped backwards, her feet catching the undead in the jaw one after the other. "Eat that." She jumped over a gravestone, landing on the skull of the rising zombie. "Thanks for the help!" She ran at full tilt, determined in putting some distance between her and the slow moving zombies.

She could only scream as a large furry animal caught her off guard, sending her tumbling to the ground. Kim looked up; right into the blood red eyes of one of the Hounds. Drool dropped from the open panting jaws. The black fur was tangled and messy, the smell of decaying flesh reaching her nostrils. She fought the instinct to gag.

The beast gave a howl before diving, its jaws wide. "Oh hell no!" Kim's hands shot out, catching the beast's jaws in her shredded hands. The drool fell down in large strings. The saliva touched her hands, the wounds suddenly feeling they were on fire. The Hound snarled, trying to get past her defenses. Kim didn't let go, digging her fingernails into the beast's nose.

The two struggled. Kim pulled her legs up to her chest. With a mighty shout, she shoved bother her feet into the unprotected belly of the Hound, flinging it away from her. As the Hound landed, she flipped to her feet. Her hands were throbbing, sending pain up her arms. The beast climbed back to its feet, its red eyes on her.

"I don't have time for this." She saw a thick branch on the floor beside her. Keeping an eye on the Hound, she quickly bent over, picking up the branch. She held it out like a staff. "Come to momma, you big ugly brute. I'm gonna give you an ass-whooping."

With a howl, the beast charged her, paws striking against the ground with great force. Swinging the branch out, she caught the beast against the side of the head as she dodged the charge. The Hound gave a small whimper before turning around to face her again.

"I'm plan on leaving here alive. You are going down." Kim said, whispering to herself.

The Hound charged again. This time, Kim stepped with her attack, smashing the sturdy branch against the head of the Hound. She heard the bone give way, the skull caving in. The Hound landed dead, its head bent at an unruly angle.

"Next time, don't mess with me." Kim gave the dead hound one last look before moving onward, deciding to keep the branch with her.

(VvVvVvVvV)

The shadow in the night moved swiftly, the ground passing beneath his four paws at an incredible rate. The necklace around his neck gently bounced against his chest, glowing softly in the darkness surrounding him. He had to get to the Valley before Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger arrived at the Forest of Fury. Within the shadowy bounds was the master of the forest's dark heart. Everyone had died in the Forest, no one ever being able to pass the Forest's boundary into the Cold Canyon.

He had already used too much Power and time in projecting his Animal Spirit to where Kim was stuck.

Kim.

It had been a while sense he had last seen her. Over a year. The memories of their childhood together seemed like a distance, along with other memories with Zack, Trini, and Jason. So much time had passed, filled with happiness then pain and suffering when Rita had been released. A deep sense of longing tugged at his heart. How much he wanted to tell them the truth. But he knew in his heart that he wasn't ready, nor were they. All he could right now was to ensure the survival of his childhood friend. At whatever the cost.

He could only hope that Kim could hold until then.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Kim slammed her fist into the face of the zombie, watching in satisfaction as the undead crumbled. She as going through them at a good pace. A moment later, she wished to herself that she hadn't thought that.

The zombies looked at her before they started to retreat. She was about to give a whoop when the heard the sound of chains rattling, the raspy breathing of something moving toward her.

Out of a dark crevice in the small canyon, she saw a large monster step out of the shadows. Locked around the thin wrists were heavy duty shackles, the chains running along the ground. The man was dressed in what looked like ripped jeans and a shredded grey collared shirt, which was open, revealing the open chest cavity. Inside, she could see what looked like the heart of the undead, trying to thump what looked like a dark thick liquid that spilled from open arteries and veins. Blood dripped from the mouth, yellow sharp teeth in his jaw. The undead stopped, the sightless hazel-green eyes looking at her.

"Ohh, gross!" Kim commented, curling back from the sight before her.

The undead's head shifted, the blond blood-caked hair falling into its eyes. Its next move shocked Kimberly. Its right hand rose up, first to its forehead, then to the left of its chest, then across the right, then to its mouth. Kim recognized it as the Sign of the Cross. Then it charged.

She flipped to the left. As the chain rattled by, she grabbed it. With all her strength, she pulled on it, forcing the zombie to fall on his back. Picking up a rock, Kim slammed it into the face. Blood spurted upward. A rotting hand reached up, its skeletal fingers closing around her neck. She clawed, trying to pry open its fingers. The zombie gave a loud gurgle as it flipped her over on to it. A grunt escaped her as it rolled them over, placing her underneath its body.

The dark coagulating blood dripped onto her in great globs. She saw the heart beating sluggishly. Maybe. With a disgusted yell, Kim reach forward, her fingers wrapping themselves around the squishy organ. She tore it out, the arteries and veins ripping open to spill their contents on her. The zombie gave a strangled gasp before collapsing on her. Bile rose in her throat as she shoved the body away from her. She barely made it to the bushes in time.

"I am NEVER watching a horror film again!" Kim commented, wiping her arm across her mouth after she was done retching in the dead bushes. With a last look at the body, she climbed up the steep hill. The moment she reached the top, the darkness of the sky shifted back into the dazzling light of high noon. She looked behind her, expecting the graveyard and canyons she was in. Instead, she saw only the ending of the cliffs behind her, not even seventy yards between her and the base. Not the three miles she had seemed to run. "I'm not even going to say anything." Kim mumbled before continuing toward the mountains.

**Spyridon- The Fourth Chapter of VSD. Idea came from Michael Jackson's Thriller. There's one more Hound out there and there's the last trial for Kim to go through. Anyone want to take a guess at who the mysterious Ninjetti is? Any predictions for 'Wake'? Ah, yes. It seems I've been looking for a Power Rangers story where Jason was paired up with the clone of Billy (Billy's dead). They both die at their marriage ceremony and Real Billy and Jason's daughter decides to do a kamikaze run. Blows up the ship. Anyone who knows the story, help me out here! It's driving me nuts! Oh, and LEAVE PLEASE! I love REVIEWS! So sue me. Weekly updates will be posted on my profile and daily updates will be posted on the blog section of my Myspace account, the URL is on my profile page. **

**Catch ya laterz!**


	5. Rescue By A Teammate

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! Soul food for authors. Come on, leave one once you're done reading. **

**Spyridon- Well, I read 'My Sacrifice' again. Didn't like it much, so rewrote it. Hopefully in a better flow. Go over and read it for a look into what's to come in WAKE. Drop a review! I love reviews, come on! Next stop after this chapter, see what the final trial is for Kim. **

**The Valley of the Shadow of Death**

Chapter Five- Rescue By a Teammate 

Kim screamed in pain as she was slammed to the ground, the last Hound biting deep into her shoulder. Blood welled up, splattering the leafy ground. She hadn't seen it charge out of the dark forest until it was almost on her. The beast shook its head, the teeth ripping further. Something caught her eye.

Flinging out her hand, she grasped the thin piece of wood. Yelling in fury and pain, she plunged the wood into the Hound's eye. It let her go, howling and shaking its head from side to side. She clutched at her wound. It stopped; the Hound breathing heavy. Kim tried to stand as still as she could. She knew she was screwed when its ears snapped forward as it began growling in her direction. It circled her, the paws landing in great thuds on the ground.

"Thought you were going to make it out of here, little girl?" A sweet feminine-like voice asked her. The beast continued to circle her. Kim didn't dare look up. "You're not going to answer me?" The beast lunged, snapping it great jaws at her throat. She fell back, placing her hands on its mouth. One hand slipped, caught between the yellow-stained teeth of the Hound. The bone snapped as it threw its head from side to side. It felt like it was trying to rip her arm from its socket.

Kim reached up, grasping the embedded stick, quickly pulling it out and thrusting it upward at an angle. The beast went still. She used her palm to slam it home. The Hound let out a foul breath before completely collapsing on her. All hundred pounds of dead weight landed on her bruised body.

Though she was petite, she was strong due to her gymnastics. She was able to roll the thing off of her. Giving the corpse one last look, she searched for the owner of the voice. She was surprised to see what resembled a fairy.

On its back, were light green wings with blue, purple, and pink swirls around the edges. It was dressed in what looked like black Druid robes, a leather sash tied around its slim waist. Elf ears poked out of long lavender hair, the creamy skin, a color of pearl. Its eyes were a dark green but they held no warmth. Kim shivered- she felt uncomfortable.

"So, I see you killed the last of the God's Hounds. Good thing, he has another litter." The fairy looked at him. "Now that you are done with that, it is time you face me; the Master of Forest's Dark Heart." The fairy pulled out a slim sword. "I am Wood Spite."

She even didn't see him move. The sword caught her in the arm, opening a deep wound. She twirled around, falling to her knees as he moved past her. Looking up, she saw him turn back to him, the sword angled down as the blood moved down, dripping onto the ground.

"You won't even provide me with a fight?" Wood Spite asked.

"Don't bet on your luck yet, buddy." Kim hissed.

"Hmm. You have a fiery spirit." Vines shot out from either side of her. They wrapped themselves around her arms and chest, tightening. The thorns lodged themselves into her skin, the poison leaking into her system. As the blackness crouched in on her vision, she looked up as Wood Spite towered over her.

"Weak human." He raised his sword. As she faded away, she saw something charge out from the forest.

(VvVvVvVvV)

She was moving, her body being carried. Her head was lying on a warm chest, the heart beating steady and strong underneath her ear. She felt the hands holding onto her, digging into her arm and thigh. Kim opened her eyes, immediately falling on the medallion that swung from her savior's neck in small golden arcs.

It was a black obsidian Wolf standing on its hind legs, head thrown back like it was howling. Blue sapphire flames leapt around the Wolf.

Her hand reached up, fingers closing around the warm metal and cold stone.

**I see that you are awake, young Crane. **

**What happened? **

**You defeated the last Hound. But Wood Spite was about to finish you off when I stepped in. By then, you had already sustained fatal wounds. **

**I was dying, was I?** Kim sensed the guilt in Araya's voice.

**Yes, you were. At the moment, I have healed what I could, including of ridding your body of the poison Wood Spite was able to get into your system with the vines. Anymore, and I would have placed myself in a danger zone that is best left alone. **

**Where are we going? **

**Home. All you have to do now is enter the Gates of Mists and walk through the Tunnel of Conviction. **

**Whoa! Conviction? You never mentioned this before. **

**I am sorry. The tunnel will be where you will face a challenge. It will cause you to doubt an event that occurred in your life that you fell that you may have decided wrongly. You must never doubt yourself and if you do, you must be sincere in your decision to do right. If you pass, your body will be released from its prison in Death's palace. **

**Good. I just recently did my manicure and hair**Her eyes snapped open. **What do you mean my body is kept at Death's palace? **

**For safe keeping. After all, they hunt your spirit. It would be too easy to just kill off the physical body, would it not? **

**Didn't need to know that.**Kim felt Araya laugh**What? **

**You have not changed.**Water sloshed around as he walked through a small shallow river. **We are almost there.**Kim noticed they were standing at the bottom of a cliff etched into the sides of one of the mountains. She could see the dark entrance through the rolling mists**. Do you see it? Can you see the entrance? **

**Yes, I can. It's right there, hidden behind the mists. **

**Good. From here on, you must walk through the tunnel on your own. If you shall make it, then I will wait for you on the other side. I shall pray for you so the Spirits of the Ninjetti will guide you.** Araya placed her own her feet.

**Thank you. **Kim rose on her toes to kiss him but was surprised when he turned away. **Sorry. **

**It is not your fault. Good luck, Pink Ranger. May the Spirits and Power protect you. **Araya faded away, blending into the mists and shadows.

Kim turned around slowly, mindful of the half-healed wounds. She checked herself over. The broken bone was healed completely, the wounds on her neck from here the last Hound had bit it was almost gone, the wounds on her hands gone except for a couple of new scars. The wound on her arm from Wood Spite was still there but not as deep and no longer bleeding. Rolling her shoulders back, she walked past the Gates of Mists. The moment she stepped into the tunnel of Rebirth, she felt the sensation of falling. She was about to let loose a scream when all of a sudden she was in a blood-stained dungeon; a blood-stained dungeon that was eerily familiar.


	6. Replay and Reunited

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! Soul food for authors. Come on, leave one once you're done reading. **

**The Valley of the Shadow of Death**

Chapter Six- Replay and Reunited

The dungeon was just as she remembered in her nightmares of buried memories. From the darkness of the rafters of the Lunar Palace, dirty rusty chains fell, links rattling against each other. The grey flagstones were cold, dripping slightly with rank filthy water. The heavy metal door leading to the hall outside creaked open, a figure stepping inside, closing the door behind him with a loud clang.

Kim's breath hitched in her throat. It was him.

He was wearing black jeans and hiking boots; the cloud grey tank top was covered with an open dark grey shirt. Around his neck was punk necklace, the small deadly spikes gleaming in the dim light. On his wrists were leather cuffs, reminding her how much her friend had changed. His hazel-green eyes were dark, no spark of the intelligence that used to be so present in him, no warmth or friendliness.

"So, you've come to play?" He smiled, his teeth bared in a mocking smile, arms crossed before his chest.

She took a step back, away from him.

"Oh. Did I frighten you?" He took a step forward, arms dropping to his sides along with the smile. His eyes flashed with hate.

"I'm sorry, Billy." Her voice was pleading, trying to make him understand. "We thought we were protecting you."

"Protecting me? You left me by myself! The bullies took their time with me and you never helped. You just walked by!" He moved faster than what was normal for a human. She slammed into the wall. Clicks and a pressure on her wrists told her that the chains had locked her in their grasps. "You made me pretend you were my friends and you left me when I was no longer needed!"

"That's not true!" Kim felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yes it is! Thanks to Rita, I got my revenge. It was so sweet." Billy trailed a cold finger down her cheek.

_//Jason screamed out as the knife dug deep into his skis, the blade tearing the muscles of his thigh apart; sinking in deeper as Billy applied more pressure. Rita watched gleefully as her evil Grey Ranger began his torture session with the Rangers and their families. With a cruel twist, Billy ripped the knife out again, the serrated edge causing more damages to Jason's thigh. //_

Kim choked back a sob. "That wasn't you, Billy! You could never do that!"

"Why? Because I'm too gentle? I'm a geek? I'm a weakling?" Billy looked into her eyes, making sure she saw his fury at their abandonment. "Well, you were wrong! Thanks, to Rita I know what I am really capable of! I don't need you guys. And I certainly don't need my own family!"

_// Billy cackled, slapping his father. Hank _ _Cranston__'s head whipped to the side, cracking against the stone walls. "I don't need anyone. Once this world falls, I head to another and start my reign over again." _

_"You're crazy, man! We'll never let you win!" Rocky said, tugging against the chains that were holding him back. Billy gave a laugh before throwing a dagger at the chained Blue Ranger. The screams echoed around the chamber and in the captives' ears, the Grey Power crackling evilly over the writhing body of Rocky. //_

Kim shook her head as the Billy before her laughed, his breath rank and disgusting. _I can't give in._ With an Amazon-like yell, she pulled on the chains, kicking her legs up to catch the Grey Ranger in the chest, sending him backward. "I won't die like this!" The chains around her wrists suddenly disappeared.

Billy looked up from the floor, surprise reflecting his eyes. Kim stopped though. There was something else in them, something that none of the other Rangers saw before. Behind the surprise and hate, buried beneath the evilness, was Billy; the same Billy she had befriend so long ago, the same one she studied with those late nights with the gang, the same one before the arrival of the Grey Ranger.

She was startled as a whip came out of no where; landing in squarely on Billy's back, drawing deep gashes as the hooks raked across his skin. She watched as the scene shifted.

_// Billy was hanging from the chains in the center of the room, bloodied and limp. Rita as standing before him, Goldar at the back with a wicked looking whip in his hand. The evil witch took his chin her hand, nails cutting into him. "Where did you place the Grey Coin?" _

_"I told you. I destroyed it." Kim could barely hear the words. "It's gone." _

_"You LIE!" Rita slapped him, the chains rattling as they kept from falling. With a signal, Goldar let loose, the whipping drawing screams from the prisoner before her. _

_"Tell me where you hid the Coin and I will end your suffering, slave." _

_"No." Kim saw as the scientist walked into the room, the monsters talking. But she didn't hear them; her focus was on the human, her friend. His head was bowed, fresh blood pouring down his back and legs, soaking into the tattered black jeans he wore. _

_"Billy." //_

She felt herself drop out. Her breathing was ragged, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Do you hate him?" A figure in a green bikini walked before her, a staff in one hand. The bright red hair and haunting green eyes captured her.

"Who are you?"

"You do not need to know that. But for now, I will tell you I am a friend of Araya." The woman looked at her. "Do you hate him?" 

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I am talking about."

Kim was quiet. Before, she did hate him. But underneath all that, she mourned for the friend she had lost, believing he had joined the evil they fought willingly. "Not any more. Now I have hope, that I can see him again."

"Are you willing to go through the pain, hate, grief of life?"

"Yes." Kim turned to the woman fully, fire burning in her brown eyes. "I have family who need me, my whole life with the man I love, and the need to find my friend, my brother again." Kim stated. "Without pain, there is no comfort; without hate, there is no love; without grief; there is no happiness. There are risks yes but I am not going to hide because there is a chance I might lose someone I love or see a crime that can't be defined. If there is a chance I might find love, happiness, or Billy, I will take it and I will not let you stand in my way." 

The woman smiled. "You are the Avatar of the Crane. He was right about you."

That comment side-swiped Kim, sending her thoughts spinning. "What?" Then it clicked. "Billy. You are talking about Billy, aren't you?"

"I am afraid that you can not take this knowledge with you. You must forget."

"What? You can't. I need to tell the others. They need to know." Tears were welling up in her eyes again. "No, you can't do this! We need to find him!"

A grim smile touched the woman's features. "I am sorry." She swung her staff as she began a chant. A wind caught Kim. She tried to keep on the newly gained knowledge of her friend but she felt it slipping away like water leaking through cupped fingers. Darkness took her.

(VvVvVvVvV)

There was a clash of bright white light then darkness of night. She was being carried again, cold ocean air blowing gently on her face. She simply enjoyed the smell, knowing that she had made it. Something tickled at the base of her mind; something she needed to know. And it had to do with Araya. But she was too tired to think.

Time passed as they moved through the night. A familiar light post with an unusual orange glow told her that she was home. The only orange light post was outside of her home, just barely behind the house near the woods.

Araya placed her gently on the ground, holding her up as he spoke to her.

_You are now home, young Crane. You have defeated Rita and foiled her plans for revenge against you and Tommy. _He brushed her loose hair back. _Don't let anything take Tommy from you. He is your mate and husband. _

_Thank you. _

_I did nothing. _

_What's your name? _

_I have already given you my name._

I have a feeling that's not your real name. 

Araya chuckled. _You are correct. Maybe in time, you will learn it. _A light in the Hart's home turned on. _Your parents are coming for you._ The tickling at the base of her mind grew into an itch but she didn't know why. She tried to think yet nothing came up. She was at a lost why she felt that she couldn't let Araya go.

_Please don't go. _Kim gripped Araya's arm tighter. She felt him smile wistfully.

_I wish I could but I am afraid I can not. I must leave. Your family is waiting for you. _He began to fade.

_Wait!_ Kim cried out, feeling a sense regret and loss grew within her soul.

"KIM!"

Taking one last glance at where the shadow had once stood, Kim faced her family and friends as they poured out of her home. At the front was Tommy, joy shining in his dark eyes.

As his arms circled around her, the emotions she held in check throughout her ordeal finally overwhelmed her. The tears fell as she snuggled deep into her boyfriend's embrace. "I thought I was going to die there." She sobbed. "I couldn't leave you guys like that. He wouldn't let me."

"Huh?" The Ranger looked at each other.

"Who wouldn't let you?" Her mom asked, hiccupping slightly, happy beyond belief that her daughter was now home.

"He called himself Araya thought I had the feeling that wasn't his name. Mostly I saw him as a Wolf with Black and Blue energy. Every time I was going to die or give up, he was there, forcing me to move one, to keep going." Kim wiped at her eyes. "I've never been glad to see you guys."

"Come on, let's get her to the Command Center." She heard her father say. She felt relief as the familiar sensation of the teleportation beam sweep over her, taking her to the Command Center.

(VvVvVvVvV)

**Spyridon- Sorry for the delay. Had some issues come up. I think one more chapter for this story before it is finished. The plot for WAKE is still being worked on. As usual, drop a review. I would like to know what you think of the story. For those who are new, check out 'What I've Done' for spoilers into why Billy wasn't there and for a glimpse into his imprisonment under Rita. If you got any questions, you can contact me.**

Catch ya laterz! 


	7. Home Team

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! Soul food for authors. Come on, leave one once you're done reading. **

**The Valley of the Shadow of Death**

Chapter Seven- Home Team

The Command Center of the Power Rangers buzzed with a low hum as the Rangers and their families talked in whispers, waiting for news on Kim's health. It had been only two days since Kim was thrown into the portal leading to the Valley. Luckily for them, Rita had stopped attacking the city after that attack. But it didn't mean she would be down with the Green Ranger or any of the Rangers. The hum ceased the moment Kim's father stepped out of the medical bay.

"How is she?" Jack Scott asked.

The tired man smiled. "She's fine, besides a couple of scraps and a couple of deep gashes. No sign of any spells or anything." He nodded toward the door. "She wants everybody so she doesn't have to repeat herself." The group moved into the room, crowding the small bay.

Kim was lying on the med-bed, pale but otherwise fine. Tommy sat on one side and her mother sat on the other, Alpha busying around while checking her stats.

"Everyone comfy?" Kim asked. She received a couple of nods. She began her tale of journeying in the Valley, from meeting the crow to her first talk with Araya. When she got to the point of Zombie Canyon as she called it, Rocky and Zack interrupted her.

"You obviously have been watching too many horror night flicks." Rocky commented.

"Did the zombies have broken nails and messed up hair while in their prom clothes?"

Kim stuck out her tongue. "Yes they did and no they didn't. But that's not the point." The other laughed. Ignoring the smirks from the two boys, she continued to talk. When she reached the point of the fight with Wood Spite, she stopped.

"What happened, Kim?" Tommy asked a worried expression on his face.

"He was about to kill me, Tommy. I was going to die. I couldn't move and he was right there, ready to stab me. I don't know what happened next but I think Araya got there in time because the next thing I know, he's carrying me the last distance to the Gates of Mists."

"But how did you get like this?" Jason waved toward her almost healed form. "From what I hear, you must have gotten more injuries."

"He healed me or at least, what he could heal. He said his Power levels were already low from his journey. He dropped me off at the Gates and I entered the Tunnel of Conviction." She stopped again.

"And?" Zack pushed.

"I don't really remember. Everything's foggy." Kim rubbed at her forehead.

"Do you think they blocked her memories so no one would know what the trials are?" Trini asked.

"Maybe." Jason said.

"Well, anyway, Araya carried me to my house. I tried to have him stay but he said no." Kim concluded.

"Whoever he is, I would like to thank him." Tommy said.

"Be kind of cool to have a Ninjetti on the team." Rocky said. "Imagine having him on the team! We would have Rita packing within a week!"

"I think that's enough excitement for the time being." Marjorie Scott interrupted the talk. "Kim needs her rest and having you here isn't going to help her. So, time for everyone to go to bed." With the help of the rest of the parents, she shooed the protesting Rangers out the door.

With a smile, Kim fell asleep, the welcoming beeps of the medical bay comforting to her ears.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Die Fencer was picked up by the blast from Power Cannon and slammed into an SUV. Rita watched in fury as the full Power Ranger team fought her monster. Her dark evil eyes narrowed. Somehow, the Pink Ranger had escaped from the Valley and was now back to full health.

"Magic Wand, make my monster GROW!" Her wand flew down to Earth, the monster growing to an incredible height. The Rangers called on their annoying Zords, engaging Die Fencer in battle.

At the moment, if everything had gone according to her scheme, the Pink Ranger should have been dead; the Green Ranger inconsolable in grief over her death. The MegaZord formed, the attacks from the Dragon Zord weakening the monster even further.

She howled in fury as her monster exploded in bright light, the Dragon Zord and MegaZord standing victorious over the remains. She stomped away from the balcony, heading straight to her private quarters. For hours she paced, trying to calm down.

The Pink Ranger should have DIED! There was no excuse. It was impossible for anyone to escape the Valley. She stopped. She had said the same thing about the Grey Ranger and somehow, he had been able to break the curse and escape from the Lunar Palace. To where, she did not know. Walking to a cabinet, she opened the locked the drawer.

Lying on a dusty velvet cushion were the broken pieces of the Grey Coin. The brat of a human how somehow destroyed the Coin. Luckily for her, she had been able to find all the pieces again. It would take a couple of years to re-forge the Grey Coin with her magic but it could be done. She smiled evilly. She would combine it with an Animal Spirit of the Ninjetti.

The Grey Ranger would rise again, more powerful than ever before!

(VvVvVvVvV)

Kim walked quietly, her arm around the waist of her boyfriend. It had been two days since the defeat and destruction of Die Fencer. Rocky was happy that the stadium had escaped the wrath of the monster intact and that the Angel Grove NFL team had won their first game of the season.

Everything was alright in her world.

Well, almost everything.

"Kim do you want a drink?" Tommy looked down at her. His eyes darted toward the hot dog stand next to the path.

"Yeah, I am kind of thirsty at the moment."

"What kind do you want?"

"I'm feeling bad today. How about a Dr. Pepper?"

"Okay. Just wait here while I go buy it." Tommy left Kim at the stonewall overlooking the southwestern part of Angel Grove. Kim wrapped her jacket tighter around her, feeling cold all of a sudden. The sky in front of her was a blackish-purple. The last of the sun's rays dying from the sky.

Sometimes at night, she would dream. Not of her experience in the Valley itself but of her time in the Tunnel of Conviction. Wisps of memories would trickle slowly into her dreams, only to wash away when she woke up. It would always tug at her, puling at the spot in her heart that empty.

A howl broke the air, startling her out of her reverie. She looked down where the edge of the forest was. She felt Tommy come up to her, holding the drinks. Sitting at the edge of the forest was a wolf. The eerie thing about it was it was staring right at them. Then, its head dipped, as if it was nodding at them. The wolf stood up, its fur flashing a timber wolf grey and Ranger Blue, black highlights streaked in.

"It's him, isn't it?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Yes."

The Wolf shook his head.

_Take care of each other. _Araya's voice came to them. Tommy was startled.

_Thank you for saving her. _

_How could I not? _The wolf began to walk to the edge of the forest, already beginning to blend in. _The Darkness is rising. Protect the Pack at all costs and keep you Mate at your side for they will try to take her away from you. _The wolf disappeared with a last wag of his tail

"Are we going to see him again?" Kim asked, taking her drink from Tommy.

"We will." The Green Ranger felt it in his bones. It was the end of something but it was also the beginning of something else, something that had started long ago.

(VvVvVvVvV)

**Spyridon- That's the end of VSD. I hope to have the first chapter of WAKE up before vacation ends. Thanks for hanging with me here. As, usual, please leave a review! It is the end of this story and I want to know what you think! COME ON PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! PLEASE?**

**The White Coin will be making an appearance, along with the Rebirth of the Grey Ranger, and the Ninjetti Sentinels will meet the Power Rangers of Earth. One of them will be a blast from the Rangers' dark past. Will they be able to forgive him and themselves? And who is the enemy rising out of the darkness of the universe? **


End file.
